Metal Slug:The Battle of PF Island
by The Last Rebellion
Summary: The beginning of the story of how Walter Ryan, Tyra Elson and the rest of the recruits become officially Peregrine Falcon reserves.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ladies and gentlemen! This is my first time publish my own story. The first story I made is from Metal Slug Advance. Since not much story ever been told about the story for this game. So, I take initiative to broaden the story of Metal Slug Advance in my own perspective. I do not own any of Metal Slug characters. They are the property of SNK Playmore. Only Robert Max is the character that I created. If you finish reading, give some reviews for me to improve my writing skills **

**The Battle of PF Island**

The year is 2035. The world is finally at peace after recently battle which they called the 'Garbage Island Incident'. Although this is time of peace and harmony, the Regular Army do not stop in upgrading their defences. They fear that General Morden army will strike again when they are vulnerable. One of their strategies is to increase army personnel in Peregrine Falcons Squad. This squad is legendary because they manage to stop General Morden plans in dominate the world for several time. There are approximately 300 newly recruits in training. For a few months, they train day and night to prove themselves worth to become Peregrine Falcon soldier. Now, all that manage to handle the hard training have only one obstacle to overcome. They have to pass the final test for them to graduate.

In the last day of preparation for final test, all recruits train to their limit. One of the recruits that hard in training since the day he first joins the army is Walter Ryan. "Man. I can't wait for this test. I love challenges. This will be the best day of my life!" say Walter. "I don't think so. They said the test is super hard with only 1 % chance of recruit will past the test." said Robert Max. Robert Max is one of Ryan's best friends. They both live at Australia. Both of them join army together. Unlike the 'spikey' hair style Ryan, he is more like typical school boy style hair. He is not tough like Walter. In fact, he is almost fails in every fitness test. Overall, he looks like a weak man. But, to compensate his weak body, he has intelligent mind. He scores excellent in strategy. He is also good in repair thing.

"I think I will fail this test..." continued Robert. "Cheer up Robert! I know you can do it. You always pass in the test. This should be a walk in the park." Walter tries to give encouragement. "More like a walk in the minefield."Robert still depresses. "Why are you so sure you will fail the test?" say Walter. "I heard that the final test will be start at top secret island at Pacific. We must survive at the island for 7 days. Besides, we have to fight another PF cadet team. They say the A Team have many talented soldier. There is no way I can survive that." explain Robert. After Robert explains, Walter starts to stay silent and shaking. "Even you will start to worry about this." Robert tries to understand Walter reaction. "Yahoo! I am not afraid. I'm become more exited to face the challenge head on." Walter begins to jump with joy.

"Will you shut up!" Before Walter starts to turn his head, a large hand hits Walter's head. A large 'mountain' appears on Walter's head. "That's hurt! It just likes a hit from gorilla's fist" scream Walter. "You dare to call your instructor gorilla!" said Major Nella. When Walter realized his mistake, he quickly apologize "I'm sorry sir for my inappropriate word." Major Nella starts to sigh. "Seriously Walter, you must be more serious for this upcoming test. If you take lightly of this test, I'm afraid you will fail this test." Major Nella starts to give advice to Walter. "Don't worry, sir. I'm always takes all my tasks seriously." respond Walter. "That's good to hear." says Major Nella. "I'm also wants to tell you something." Walter continues.

"What is it?" asked Major Nella. "I just want to tell you thank you for all your hard work in teaching me." Walter gives bow to Major Nella. "I can't believe it that the most trouble student just gives me gratitude." Major Nella starts to cry a little bit. "Still I just have one regrets in the training session." Walter looks sad in front of Major Nella. "What is it? Is there anything wrong with my training guide?" asked Major Nella while trying to wipe off tear. "No. That's nothing wrong with your training guide. It's just that every other team have beautiful female instructor like Major Cynthia. Why our team has muscle man instructor?" explain Walter. When the others member of Ryan's team including Robert hear it, they also nod as a sign of agree. "After you thank me, now you make fun of me..." Major Nella starts to look red with anger. "Come back all of you ungrateful brat! If I catch all of you, I will make you more hard training that will make you regret in making fun of me." Major Nella begins to chase them. All of Walter's team start to run away while laughing.

Their attitudes are been watch by one girl. Then, she starts to speak," I can't believe they all just like a little kids want to play catch". When all of them hear that, they all feel like an arrow just hit them. Suddenly, they all freeze in silent. "Ehem! Ok, people. That's enough. Continue in doing your training." Major Nella commends his students. After that, he goes to the base camp with a red face fill with humiliation. All of Ryan's team start to do their training back. "Who is that unfriendly girl and why I see her training with a dog?" asked Walter still dissatisfied when bright environment just turn back into moody environment. "Her name is Tyra Elson. She is from USA. She is one of the best recruit this year. The dog that follows her is actually her dog, Angelica. I don't know how she manages to bring her dog here. I heard a rumour that she threaten to bomb the base if she can't bring the dog here." explain Robert. "That's one dangerous and unfriendly girl. Thank goodness she is not belongs to our team." reply Walter. "I'm sorry to break your bubble but she is actually in our team." says Robert. "What?" Walter in shocked."I don't hear that girl name in our team." Walter continues.

"You might not hear her name because your brain is fills with training." says Robert. "That's just full of crap. My brain can remember all our team mates' name." Walter tries to defend himself. "Is that so? Then, tell me all of our team mates' name." Robert becomes sceptical with Walter's abilities. "Ok. First ones, is you Robert. Then, the second one is Robert... After that... Robert 'something' I think. Another one..." Walter tries to remember his team mates' name. "Please stop. The only one you remember is just my name only. Besides, there is only one Robert in our team." Robert interrupts Walter. "Fine you win!"Walter admits defeat. Robert gives him a 'V' sign for defeating Walter in a little debate. "Let's just continue the training." says Walter who dislikes in losing.

After few hours of training, finally all the recruits have time to rest their body. In the base camp, Walter finds his hidden hand phone. (He is afraid that his hand phone will be confiscate by instructor.) After he found his hidden hand phone, he starts to call his mother as usual like every other week. "Hello, mama! How are you?" Walter greets his mom. "Fine, thank you. Now I'm at Middle East. I am researching about mummies. I'm start to interest with the mystery of the mummies." reply her mother. "I hope Mama is not doing something dangerous again..."says Walter to himself. He remembers few weeks before. His mom went to zombie-infested city and stay there for one week. Another time, his mom went vacation at battlefield where Regular Army and Rebellion Army are in fierce battle. She even took pictures together with both sides of armies as souvenirs.

"Anyway I hear tomorrow is your final test. Are you ready for this test?" his mother ask which stop Walter from thinking how many times his mother just makes him get heart attack from her adventure. "Yes! I'm born for this. In fact, I can't wait for tomorrow test." Walter replies. "Do you thank your instructor like I told to?" his mother asks. "Yes mama. I do just like you told." Walter reply with a proud face. "Still I'm wondering why your instructor's name looks weird?" his mother wants to interview his son. "Please. I don't want to reply that..." Walter answers. He remembers the time he asked Major Nella about his name. Walter got German suplex as a reply from his instructor. "Oh. Ok." his mother says still a little bit annoy that she did not get the answer.

"But I can tell you, Mama that my instructor is just like a father to me. When I'm fainted in the middle of the training, he carried me to the medic room. He stayed with me until I'm conscious. If I'm in trouble, he consults me. Sometimes, he even treats us barbeque once in a while." Walter continues while remember all the good times he has with Major Nella. For Walter, this is the first time he feel that he has father because his father died when he is still a baby. "That's so sweet." his mother replies. She is happy to see her son have a father to look up to."I'm thinks I will bring my phone in this final test. I want to show Mama all my accomplishments in this final test ASAP." says Walter. "Are you sure you can bring your hand phone there?" his mother asks in doubt. "Nope. But I can secretly carry with me." Walter reply. "Ok. Just don't be careless boy. Oh, my! I think you need to rest now. You have big day tomorrow." says his mother. She does not try to stop her son plan because she knows that her son is hard headed sometimes. "You right mama! It is getting late. See you tomorrow and good night!" replies Walter. "Good night dear." her mother send farewell before hang up.

In the next morning, at O500 hours, all the recruits are being sail using PA33-21 boat. They all are being transport to the Peregrine Falcon Training Facility Island. "This is it. The day that I have waiting for. How about you Robert? Are you excited like me?" Walter asks his friend. "I'm so excited that my legs tremble in fear. Like it or not I have to face it. There is no turning back now." Robert replies. His spirit does not change much from yesterday. Suddenly, Walter senses a negative aura lurking around the boat. When he turns his head, he discovers the source. The source comes from Tyra Elson. Everyone try to keep away as much distance from her.

"What's wrong with her?" asks Walter to Robert as he is also has a little bit cold sweats. "I heard that before we are sailing. Tyra tries to ask the high command to allow her to bring her dog to the island too. It seems that high command rejects her request. The worst part is that they have to call 10 soldiers to stop her or else she will start to destroy the HQ. The good news is that her dog will be taking care with extreme care while she's absent. That reduces her rage. Still, I don't suggest you to become her bad side in any time soon." explains Robert. "I see." Walter understands the situation.

"May I have your attention please!" a loud voice interrupts all the chatting in the boat. "This is your briefing so pay attention to what I will say. I will not repeat the briefing." Major Nella speaks. The whole boat becomes dead silent. "In today test, you all will have to survive at that island for 7 days. You also have to fight another team. Remembers both aspects must be done in a team. Marks for this exam will be depending on your performance on this island. You must not worry if there is emergency occur. There are a few Regular Army stationed here to give you assistance. That's all for the briefing and I wish all of you good luck." Major Nella continues his briefing.

After the briefing ends, the boat has reached the shore. The tramp is automatically lower. "Ok. All units move out!" shouted Major Nella. "Yes, sir!" all the recruits start to bail out from the boat. When Walter turns to bail out, he realizes something is missing."My phone is gone!" Walter starts to panic. "What's wrong Walter? We got to go now." asks Robert while confused with Walter's altitude. "One of my stuff is missing. I have to find it. Don't worry about me. I will catch up to you ASAP." Walter replies. "Ok. I understand. I will follow our team mates. Just don't be late." Robert starts to follow his team mates. "Roger that!" Walter quickly responds.

Now, the only one in the boat is Walter and Major Nella. Walter is still busy searching for his lost phone. "Looking for this?" asks Major Nella. Walter is shocked to see his phone at Major Nella's hand. "How do you find it sir?" Walter asks his instructor. "It is pretty easy. I just saw it got out from your backpack when you are busy talking." Major Nella explains. "So, can I have my phones back?" Walter begs to Major Nella. "No."Major Nella quickly responds. For a few minutes, Walter begs to his instructor until Major Nella starts to annoy. Finally, his effort pays off. "Ok. I get it. You really want the phones back. Here."Major Nella gives back Walter's phone. "Thank you, sir. I'm sorry to break the rule." Walter tries to apologize for his mistake. "For your information, if any recruits bring restricted item, they can be disqualified from the final test. It is good things that I let you off the hook. But, if I discovered the phone again, I will automatically take your phone away and disqualified from this test. Understood?" ask Major Nella. "Yes sir!" Walter quickly replies.

"Well then, you have to go now. Your teammates are waiting for you." says Major Nella." I'm taking my leaves then sir. I will promise to make you proud sir!" Walter sends farewell to his instructor. "Roger that! Good luck soldiers." says the instructor while give a smile. "Let's go!" Walter starts to dash into the forest.

**What will Walter and the gangs will face in the island? Is it really just a normal test or a bigger threat will fall upon them . Coming soon The Battle of PF Island Part 2...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again to all ladies and gentlemen. We continue again with the battle of PF Island. As usual all the characters from the Metal Slug series are belong SNK Playmore. Only Robert Max the character that I created. If you finish reading, please gives some reviews. Without further notice, let's continue the battle. MISSION START!**

The Battle of PF Island Part 2

Walter Ryan continues his running through the forest to find his team mates. Suddenly, he stops running. "Damn. I forgot the meeting point." Walter realised. "Maybe if I walk straight, I will bump into someone." Walter thought for himself. Walter starts to walk slowly and watch surrounding to find any people nearby. After a few minutes, he sees movement in front of him. He discovers 3 peoples walking together. "Yes. My plan works and now I just need to ask for direction." Walter feels proud for himself. When he is approaching the three peoples, he can clearly see the uniform of the three peoples. "Wait a minute. Why are they wearing rebel soldier uniform?" Walter feels confused. "Maybe, they are from Team A. They wear that uniform so that they can differentiate from my team." Walter thought for himself again.

"Ok! Is time to fight them. After that, I will continue my journey to find my team mates." Walter starts to take out his Murder.50AE pistol. Before he got to release his shot, suddenly unknown hand appears and grabs him. He wants to scream but the hand covers his mouth. After the three peoples disappear from the scene, the hand releases him. "Who the hell grab me?"Walter feels angry. After he turns around, he sees a familiar face. "Oh! Is you, Tiara Elton." Walter tries to remember his team mate's name. "That is not my name! My name is Tyra Elson." Tyra slaps him. Walter starts to have red cheek with a hand mark. "Ouch! I'm sorry for that mistake but that does not make me deserves a slap. Even my Mama does not slap me." Walter expresses his pain. "Shut up you, mommy boy." Tyra does not even care about Walter's pain.

"Hey, that's very rude!" Walter replies. Tyra ignores him. She is focusing in looking the surrounding area. "Anyway, my name is..." Walter tries to befriend his team mate. "Your name is Walter Ryan. You do not need to introduce yourself. I'm already knows about you" Tyra interrupts Walter's introduction. "No ways I can friend this girl." Walter says to himself with a grumpy face. "Why are you stopping me from shooting them?" Walter starts to ask question. After Tyra heard the question, she gives a sigh. "You really don't know the situation of this island?" Tyra asks him back. "I know the situation. We are in final test." Walter answers thinking he is smart. When she hears Walter answers, she starts to shake her head. "You are really the dumbest people I even heard off. This island is crawling with rebellion soldiers. The three peoples that you want to shoot are the rebellion soldiers." Tyra gives the real answer.

"What? I though they are Team A's recruit." Walter replies. "How can you imagine they are the recruits? They are obviously the rebellion soldiers. If I don't stop you, you will be caught. You do realize that our pistols only equip paintball bullets for this test. The rebel soldiers will not die from that kind of shot."Tyra explains more detail. "This is serious situation. We have to notify our team." Walter starts to understand the situation. "Sadly, we are too late. Our team has been caught by the enemies." Tyra gives the bad news to Walter. "What? How can they already been caught by the rebellion soldiers?" Walter shocked. "This situation happen when we started to prepare for this test in the forest. I was assigned to be a recon unit. After I complete my reconnaissance, I headed back to the meeting point. When I reached the meeting point, I found out all our team mates were surrounded by rebel soldiers." Tyra remembers the events that happen.

"We got to save them now!" Walter starts to panic. He worries for his friend, Robert Max's safety."Wait! If you go now with the equipment that we have, this will be suicidal mission. Relax. The rebel armies will not kill them. They will make them as prisoner of war. They will use them to gather intel" Tyra stops him from doing reckless action. "Then, what should we do know?" Walter starts to calm down. "First, let's head back to the beach. We must inform Major Nella. I think the beach is not crawling with Rebellion Armies yet."Tyra gives suggestion. "Ok. Let's go." Walter agrees with the suggestion. They both retreat to the beach quietly. When they arrive at the beach, they see Major Nella still there.

"Why are both you here?" Major Nella asks. "Sir, I have information that this island is been invaded by Rebellion Armies. Most of our team mates have been caught by them." Walter replies. "This is bad. I have to find the others Regular Army. Both of you stay here while I'm calling reinforcements." Major Nella gives order. "Roger that!" Walter and Tyra reply. Major Nella starts to go into the forest and leaving both of them behind. For half and hours, Walter and Tyra wait in the PA33-21 boat. "What took Major Nella so long?" Tyra asks. Walter does not reply. He is busying to find something inside the boat. "Hey! What are you doing?" Tyra is feeling curious. "He! He! He! Looks what found."Walter reveals a box fill with ammunition. "I found this inside the boat." Walter continues. "Great! Now we can defend for ourselves." Tyra feels relief with situation.

After they replaced the paint bullets with real bullets and equipped few grenades between them, Walter starts to speak "I think I will go and save our team mates.". "Are you crazy? I know we are better equipped now. But, one man army is far from realistic to fight many enemies. Can't you wait for reinforcement to come?" Tyra tries to give some senses into Walter. "I know that. But, I feel useless waiting here. I won't force you to come with me." Walter ignores Tyra objections. "You can go and die pitiful death on your own!" Tyra feels angry with the thick headed Walter. Walter starts to go into the forest. "This is my own agenda. I won't make others people to take the same trouble as me."Walter thought for himself.

When he goes into the deeper part of the forest, he just shocked to see the view in front of him. There are huge trench systems that have been built by the Rebellion Armies. "Well. They always say that no pain, no gain."Walter tries to get some confidence. "Charge!" yelled Walter as he courageously enter the trench systems and shoot all the Rebellion soldiers inside the trench. "Intruder alert! I repeat intruder alert! Requesting reinforcements." one of the Rebellion soldiers on the watch tower spotted him. Suddenly, more Rebellion soldiers flooded the trench systems. "Heh. Do you think I come unprepared? Have a little gift from me." Walter throws grenade at Rebellion soldiers. "Ahhh!" the Rebellion soldiers start to scream when the bomb hit them. After few throws of grenades, he is now realizes that he has ran out of grenades. The number of Rebellion soldiers in front of him is still large in size.

"Oh, great. Now the situation has become more interesting." Walter feels cornered. "Impossible one soldier can defeat all of us." the Rebellion soldiers start to laugh while pointing at Walter. "How about two peoples?" as Tyra descends from a tree and use tonfa and hatchet to strike down enemy that close to her. "Ambush! Everybody retreat at once." as all Rebellion soldiers start to retreat while screaming. "Tyra, why are you here?" Walter shocked to see the one who still at the boat is now in front of him. "Well I thought that mommy boy needs assistance. This should improve a little bit with our odd." Tyra replies. "Thanks I guess." Walter feels like he is being humiliated. "One more thing, take this." Tyra gives AR-10 to Walter. "I found this in the forest." Tyra says. "But, there is no bullet in this weapon..." Walter feels confused.

"For now, there should be special weapon crate scatter around here somewhere. If you found it, you can equip it with AR-10."Tyra explains. "I see. Still, why would Rebellion armies just let this weapon crate scatter around?" Walter asks again. "Some of the Rebellion soldiers are just too 'smart' that they do not know how to equip the special weapon into AR-10. So, they think this crate is useless. "That's very 'smart' of them." replies Walter while laughing to hear that statement. "I think the break is over." Tyra pointing at Rebellion soldiers that beginning to advance at their positions. "You right. Let's get back to battle." Walter replies. As the battle goes on, Walter discovers one of the special weapon crates. "Hey, Tyra! Can you cover me for a second? I think I just found one of the crates that you describe earlier. I want to equip it" Walter requests. "Roger, that!" Tyra acknowledge. For a few minutes, Tyra is fighting alone. The Rebellion soldiers try to take the opportunities to overwhelm Tyra position.

"If you want to use that special weapon, I suggest you use it right now!" Tyra is starting to struggle. " Hey, Rebellion soldiers! Eat this!" Walter fires his heavy machine gun to cover Tyra. "About time you show up." Tyra feels relieved while they finishing off the last remain resistance of enemy in the trench systems. They also find all their team mates back including Robert Max when they are clearing the trench. "Thank goodness you all in one piece." Walter is releasing them. " Yeah! I'm also glad that someone came for our rescue. We thought that we are already screwed." Robert replies with relief.

"So, what's your plan now?" Robert asked. "I don't know. For now, I just destroy any enemy resistance in my sight." Walter replies. "That's not a good plan in my opinion. I think we should focus our forces to the Regular Army outpost" Walter pointed at a big building at the top of mountain. "If we can secure the outpost, we can call reinforcement. I think Major Nella will go there too." Walter continues. "That's good plan." Walter agreed with that plan. "But..." Robert is feeling depressed. "But?" Walter confused. "Most of us right now are defenceless. I think the enemy has made defences line along the way to the top of the mountain."Robert explains. "I think this can be solved by using Walter and me as a vanguard unit while you and the others try to find some weapons at the back. You also can help us in saving our comrades."Tyra interrupts.

"That's a logical plan to do. But, that is just too little people to have for a vanguard unit." Robert feels worried about this plans. "I know strategy is important in most part of battle. But, sometimes, the courage of few men can turn the tides of battle." Walter defends Tyra plans. "Ok, then. We all proceed with Tyra's plan." as Robert watch all his team mates agreed with this plan. As they slowly approaching the mountain, suddenly, a mortar round hit near to their position. "Mortar rounds incoming! Take cover." one of Walter's team mates yells. All of his team mates start to find some shelter for the incoming mortar round. "It looks like the enemy has position their mortar along the cliff sides." Robert spotted the mortar crews using his binocular. "All of you stay here. Walter and I will clear the mortar." Tyra commends her team mates. "Understood. Good luck both of you." as Robert signals his team mates to stay in cover.

Walter and Tyra dash to the cliff sides while avoiding the mortar rounds. The rebellion soldiers can't fire their mortar accurately when the target is moving. "Sir, I can't take out the two enemies that running toward us." one of the soldiers starts to panic. "Don't worry, Private. We already prepare to face them." while pointing at the Rebellion soldiers that prepare for close-quarter battle. When Walter and Tyra reach the cliff sides, all the Rebellion Armies near them start to attack. "I'm still has some bullets left in this baby!" Walter uses his heavy machine gun. His heavy machine gun makes a short work on most of rebel soldiers that defended the area. "Damn. If this keeps up, more of our men will die. I need armor support ASAP." one of the Rebellion soldiers are requesting assistance.

Suddenly, a few Girida-O tanks appear to defend the area. "You think the tanks will scarce me. Think again. "Walter starts to fire his heavy machine gun. "Click. Click.". "Oh, no. Not now." Walter realizes his heavy machine gun is empty. "Why it is empty at the crucial part?" Walter feels angry while switching back to his pistol. The pistol looks less effective to fight the tank. "Don't worry. This should do the trick." Tyra appears with another type of special weapon, the iron lizard which she found at the cliff sides. When Tyra shots her weapon, an unmanned small vehicle comes out from her weapon. The unmanned vehicle targets the tank. It explodes when it reaches the under part of the tank. A few shot of iron lizard destroys the tank. In the end, all the tanks have been immobilized. "All remaining units fall back to the outpost. This defence line has been compromised!" orders one of the Rebellion soldiers when he saw the destruction of the tank. All of the Rebel Army starts to retreat to the outpost.

"Fuh. I think I just bite more than I could chew." Walter feels relieved. "Next time, don't try dash into the battle like that. Try to strategies a little bit. That's good way to keep you alive." Tyra gives a little bit of advice to Walter. "Sorry. I will keep them in mind and thanks for helping me." Walter gives gratitude to Tyra. "No need to mention that." Tyra starts to blush a little. They continue their journey to the top of the mountain. When they reached at the top of the mountains, they can see the outpost in front of their eyes. "The outpost appears to be damaged." Walter states. "This could be the effect from the battle between Regular Army and Rebellion Army before the Rebellion Army overran the position of Regular Army." Tyra gives explanation.

"Strange. Why are they not defending in front of the outpost?" Walter is wondering. "Hmm... Be careful. I think they want to ambush us inside the building." Tyra thinks the possibility. Well, the truth is the Rebellion soldiers are planning just like Tyra thinks. They want to use their knife and use dive attack upon their enemies. "There is no way two peoples can fight all of us in this tight spaces." thinking they are clever. "Hey, Tyra! Looks what I just found." Walter is pointing at a familiar object. "Is that what I think is it." Tyra shocked to see the thing that in front of her eyes. "Yep. The one and only SV-001 Metal Slug." Walter starts to feel exited. "I think the Rebellion Army is just too stupid to put the Metal Slug in the plain view."Tyra just cannot believe the Rebellion Army just let them easily obtain one of the most powerful vehicles that Regular Army created. In the outpost, several Rebellion soldiers saw the Metal Slug.

"Who the hell put the Metal Slug outside?!" one of the Rebellion soldiers starts to express his anger because he fears their plans will be foiled. "Is me. I thought you say the Metal Slug is useless." another soldier admits. "I said it is useless because none of us can ride that thing perfectly. But, it does not mean that it is useless for the enemy. If the enemy ride that tank, we all will be killed instantly. Now, go and stop them!" the soldier kicks the admitted soldier out of the outpost. Before the soldier could do anything, the poor soldier died after him being shot by Tyra. "Ok. Who will drive this tank?" Walter turns to Tyra. He then realizes that Tyra is over exited for the tank. She starts to drool. When Tyra realizes that Walter is watching her, she quickly wipe off the drool and remain compose. "I think the Metal Slug should be drive by..." Tyra is thinking to volunteer herself to drive the tank.

"Me." Walter disturbs Tyra speaks. "What?!" Tyra shocked. "Yep because I got excellent in the simulation."Walter is thinking he is suitable to drive this vehicle. "I'm also got excellent in the simulation." Tyra feels she is much better than Walter. They start to quarrel. They both want to ride the tank because they only learn to drive Metal Slug in simulation and never touch the real thing. The enemy soldiers start to wonder when Walter and Tyra will come to the outpost. "If we have our lunch right now, I think we have finish our food right now." one of the soldiers start to complain which make the others agreed. "Ok. How about we settle this problem by playing rock-paper-scissor? Whoever wins this game will get to ride the tank." Walter gives suggestion. "Ok. Let's go." Tyra agrees. For a few minutes, they play the game. "Yeah! I won." Tyra jumps happily after defeating Walter. "How could I loss?" Walter disappoints with himself. "Well the rules are the rules. I will take the tank and you will walk." Tyra feels proud for herself. ""Yes, ma'am..." Walter still disappoints.

Walter and Tyra start to move into the outpost. "Ok men! We stick to our plan. Attack!" the Rebellion soldiers begin to attack. All of them start to dive attack on Walter and Tyra. Unfortunately, they are just an easy target for Tyra's tank. When she uses the Vulcan cannons, hundred bullets spray out from the cannon. It is just like massacre. "Let use our tanks to kill that tank." one of the soldiers called additional Girida-O tanks. "What a foolish resistance!" Tyra starts to unleash the tank main weapon, 127 mm low pressure rifled main cannon. The enemy tanks stand a little chance to withstand the cannon. "This is bad. Called air support." one of the rebels soldiers call 2 MH-6J Masknell light utility helicopters. "Air support on the scene. Prepare to attack." as the MH-6J Masknell light utility helicopters enter the roofless building.

They attack by using their miniguns. The attack is easily avoids by Tyra as she manoeuvrings the tank. Then, she uses the vulcan cannon to attack the helicopters. "Mayday! Mayday! We are going down." the pilot screams helplessly as their helicopters crash and explode. "All units abandon the outpost." one of the soldiers commends the army. He knows this is losing battle. All of the Rebellion army evacuates from the outpost. As the enemy left the outpost, the only one left besides Tyra is Walter. "She does not even need my help..." as Walter shocked to see the destruction that cause from the tank. "I'm impress to see that both of you are fine." Robert and his team mates finally catch up to them. They managed to save a few more prisoners along the way.

"The outpost is clear. Now what are we going to do know?" Walter asks Robert. "We will restore the communication and call reinforcements and then we will relax." Robert replies. He is happy that the battle is over. Suddenly, a huge vibration happens around them. "What's going on?" Walter wonders. "There is a huge tank coming to our way at the south-west of our position." one of his team mates report the situation. "Oh no! The enemy wants to destroy the outpost completely to prevent us from calling support." Robert realizes. "We have no time to waste. Walter and I will attack that tank and our remaining team must use any possible method to hold the outpost." Tyra gives order while she is still inside the Metal Slug."Roger that!" Robert understood while both Tyra and Walter go to fight the tank.

When they face the tank, they both shock to see the tank. It looks like Metal Slug but a bigger version and it's vulcan is replaced with autocannons. "This is probably made by Rebellion Army by using the Regular Army technology. Anyway we need to stop the tank here." Tyra explains to Walter while she musters her strength to find the tank. The big tank start to fire it's autocannon. They managed to dodge that attack. "That's crazy. If we are being hit by that cannon, we will died instantly." Walter shocked to see the size of the cannon rounds. After that, the big tank starts to use its main cannon. The main cannon round is much bigger than the normal Metal Slug. "Everything about it is bigger!" yell Tyra as she evades that attack.

Soon, they start to realize that the tank only uses two of the same attack. "Alright, I think we can defeat it." Walter starts to gain confidence. Tyra focuses her attack at the front of the tank while Walter focuses his attack at the back of the tank. After a while, the tank starts to have small explosion around its body. The tank starts to jump and try to stomp them. "Watch out! It has the same jump ability as the Metal Slug. We will be pancake if we stomp by that tank." Tyra warns Walter. But, the tank just reveals its weakness, the under belly when it jumps. After a few shots at the under belly, it starts to look like it will break soon. In the last struggle of the tank, it jumps at Walter. "Heh! The same trick won't affect me." Walter tries to dodge the attack.

When suddenly, Walter slips and falls down after he dodges the attack. The tank landed inches from him. The tank wants to take the opportunities by starting to use another moves. The tank starts to do 'wheelie' and target to crush Walter. "Oh, crap! I'm too young to die here." Walter starts to feel helpless."Watch out!" Tyra quickly move the Metal Slug and use it to stop the tank from crushing Walter. "Kyaaah!" Tyra screams as the behemoth tank slowly crushing the Metal Slug. When Walter realized the situation, he quickly stands up. "I need to do something. Tyra can't get out. That big tank block the escape hatch." Walter tries to find solution.

He then discovers a special weapon box crate at the ground. "This is totally my lucky day." Walter says to himself. "At least, I will die fighting..."Tyra says to herself as the Metal Slug is in critical condition. "Hey, you! Take this." Walter unleashes heavy machine gun upon the big tank. After a couple of hit from heavy machine gun the tank destroys. Finally, the tank is destroys and Tyra manages to escape from the impending doom. Tyra feels relieved. "I can't believe I just defeated the tank. Now, it's time for selfie!" Walter takes selfie along the wreck tank using his hand phone. He sends his picture to his mom. "Hello, Mama! Do you see the picture that I send you?" he quickly calls his mom.

"Oh, yes! I can't believe you just take out take tank. Is this one of your tests?" his mom cannot believe to see her son manage to destroy a big tank. "Something like that..." Walter realizes that he cannot tell the situation to his mom right now. "I know you can do it! I'm proud of you dear." his mom praises him. Walter starts to look like a child when he hears the praise. Then, he realizes that Tyra standing in front of him with angry face. "Oh. Sorry Mama... The second test is about to start. I have to hang up know. Bye!" he quickly hang up the phone as soon as possible before anything could happen to him. "Ok. Good luck, son! Bye!" his mom gives last encouragement before hang up.

"Sorry about that." he quickly apologizes to Tyra. "Never mind that. Look what I just found inside the wreckage." Tyra controls her anger while showing a book to Walter. "What is this book? The only think that I see is strange writing on it." Walter confuses to see the content of the book. "I think it is a secret document of some sort. This probably is in secret code. I think I will take it to the outpost." Tyra gives opinion. Walter gives a nod as a sign of agreement. "I'm also wants to thank you for saving me earlier." Tyra thanks Walter with her face cover with red from shyness. "No need to say that. You also save me for several times. Now we are equal." says Walter.

Tyra starts to smile a little after hears Walter respond. When Walter looks Tyra smiles, he starts to feel blank. "What?" asked Tyra when she sees Walter staring her for so long. "Oh. It's nothing" Walter starts to change his view to other places. "Damn. She looks cute if she smiles." Walter thought for himself with a grin on his face. Soon, both of them head back to outpost. As usual Tyra drives the Metal Slug while Walter sits on top of Metal Slug. When they reach the outpost, they see their team mates have made a defensive position around the outpost. "Is them! They have survived the battle." Robert sees Walter waving his hand. All their team mates cheer for the success. When Walter sees the terrain below him, he sees many smokes. "Somehow, I don't think the war is over yet." says Walter. "Yeah I thinks this only the beginning." Tyra replies as she exiting the Metal Slug.

**What is the content of the secret document? Where is Major Nella? Does reinforcement will come to aid them? Is there another threat that the recruits have to face? All the answers will be known in next chapter. To be continued... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! I'm sorry for long delay in publishing the chapter 3. There are a few busy event which slow me down in finishing this chapter. All Metal Slug characters are SNK Playmore properties. Robert Max and Captain Hazard is the only character I created. Enjoy the chapter and give some reviews.**

The Battle of PF Island Part 3

After the fight with the large tank, Walter and the gangs continue in restoring the defence of the outpost. Walter observes the defence around the outpost. "Now, I'm confidence we can beat any Rebel Army that come at us." He tells his team mates. His team mates become confidence from the encouragement. "I'm not sure about that. We still low in ammunition. If they launch full scale offensive on us, I bet we will lose the battle." Tyra appears behind Walter. After hearing Tyra comments, all the recruits start to feel gloomy. "Thanks for dropping our morale. Can't you give more positive comments?" Walter replies. "Look here. I'm not intentionally wants to drop our morale. What I say here is a fact."Tyra makes her defend. Walter only replies a little sigh. He just to tire in argues with Tyra.

"Hey, guys! I have good news." Robert runs toward them. "I manage to fix the radio." When Walter and Tyra hear it, they become exited. "That's great news! We can call reinforcements immediately." Walter replies. "That's what I'm thinking too. Still, I wonder why everyone here looks like gloomy." Robert starts to realize all his team mates are dispirited. "They all become like that thanks to certain someone." Walter gives explanation while his eyes focus on Tyra. "Anyway, let's just focus in contacting HQ. I'm sure if they hear about reinforcement, they will become happy back." Tyra quickly held Robert hands and takes him into the outpost. She does not want Walter picking on her about her team mates. "Yikes! No need to rush." Robert dumbfounded with Tyra reactions. "I guess she does feel guilty." Walter feels satisfied while following them from behind.

In the outpost, Robert starts to switch on the radio. "Ok. Here goes." Robert prepares to contact headquarter. "This is PF Nest to PFHQ. Can you read me?" After a few second of silent, they receive a reply. "This is PFHQ. About damn time you contact us. We don't receive any transmission from you likes ages ago." The representative from headquarter starts to speak. "Thank goodness. We manage to contact HQ." Robert feels relieve. "The truth is that Peregrine Falcon Training Facility Island is under occupation from Rebel Army. For now, we manage to hold the outpost. Still, we do not know how long we can defend this place without reinforcements." Robert continues his report. "What?! This is a big issue. Can you hold on a minute?" the representative shocked to hear the report. For a few minutes, the radio remains silent. When suddenly, "This is General Heidern speaking. Can you repeat about the status of the island?" All inside the room are shock except for one. "Who is this general?" Walter tries to understand.

"Are you dumb? He is one of the leaders of the Peregrine Falcon squad." Tyra explains. She does not believe how low the intellect skill of Walter. "Oh! I see." Walter starts to understand. "Will both of you shut up! I'm trying to talk over here." Robert scolds them. In a flash, Walter and Tyra close their mouth with their hands. "The island is now crawling with Rebel Army. We need assistance to handle this problem." Robert gives report to the general. "This is certainly a big issue. Unfortunately, we cannot provide reinforcement for now." General Heidern replies. "Can you repeat the message, sir?" Robert cannot believe what he just hears. "Just like I said, we cannot provide reinforcement to you." "Why we don't get reinforcement? Can you give some explanation, sir?" Robert starts to panic. "Calm down, son. I know this is a big problem. But, unfortunately, there is a bigger problem that we have to handle. Few days ago there is an attack on laboratory researching Metal Slug technology by unknown army. All the data about Metal Slug have been stolen. We are now mobilizes all our assets in searching the culprits." General Heidern explains. "The truth is most of us here are only recruits. We certainly need help." Robert tries to convince the general.

"I'm sorry. I cannot send the reinforcement. But, I promise to send our forces to the island after the issue is solves. For now, I want all of you to be brave and hold your position until reinforcement come. Understand?" General Heidern gives his order. "Yes, sir! I understand." Robert force to accept the order. "Good. Now, I'm have more important thing to do. But, if you have any update, please contact again." General Heidern replies. "Yes, sir." Robert acknowledges. After that, the radio becomes silent and only static sound can be hears. Walter and Tyra also shock to hear the news. When the news is spread among the recruits, the atmosphere becomes gloomier."How about we retreat from this island? There are a few PA33-21 boats on the beach as far as I remember." Tyra tries to give another solution. "It's no use. I already sent a few scouts to secure the boats. Sadly, the boats have been destroyed by Rebellion Army." Robert is denying the alternate solution. "What's done is done. Let's just focus in defending this outpost." Walter tries to cheer his team mates. Although he tries to give encouragement, all recruits are still in loss. "I guess the news really struck hard on us." Walter starts to feel hopeless.

Among the people who are in lack of spirit, there are a few starts to stand strong. One of them starts to speak. "Look at all of you. You all look so pathetic. I thought you all want to join the Peregrine Falcon squad. But, right now, all that I can see is little kids that go to their mom when they are in trouble. This situation is far easier than the Peregrine Falcon had to face during the Modern War. If you all stay like this, I suggest all of you just drop your dream to enter the Peregrine Falcon squad." After the recruits hear the word, one of them starts to stand and speak to his team mates. "Come on guys! You just hear the words. This is our chance to prove that we qualify to become Peregrine Falcon personnel." Another one of the recruits start to reply. "You're right! Let's fortify our defence and kick the rebel ass." Eventually, all the recruits are in high morale and focus in strengthening their outpost. Walter impresses to see the result from the word from one man can increase the morale of his team mates.

"Pardon me. Can I know your name? If remember correctly, you are not one of my team mates." Tyra asks the man who makes her team mates become high in spirit. "You're right. Some of them I don't recognize at all." Walter spotted a few unfamiliar faces among his squad. "I'm surprise that you can identify our team mates without knowing their name." Robert intervenes. "Do you think I'm that idiot?! I still can remember their faces after all the training we been through." Walter starts to become angry. "Ok. Ok. I'm just kidding. Let's just hear the man wants to say." Robert tries to cool down Walter's head. Although Walter is still angry, his curiosity to know the identity few soldiers that he does not recognizes overwhelm his anger.

"I'm sorry for the late introduction. My name is Captain Hazard. I'm the commanding officer of Regular Army that station on this island. I'm grateful that you all save me and a few of my men. We all being held hostage at trench system." the man introduce himself. "I'm very sorry sir. We do not recognize there are few Regular Armies in our ranks." Robert quickly starts to apologize and salute. When he remembers that he commands them in previous battle, make him become embarrass. Walter and Tyra also give salute for high ranking officer in front of them. "At ease. No need to worry. It's not your fault. I don't think anyone will recognize me as commanding officer when my face is full with beard and only wears short pant." Captain Hazard remembers the condition of himself when he becomes POW. "If that the case, can you provide the honor in commanding my teams, sir?" Robert asks Captain Ryan. "Unfortunately, I'm not confidence enough in leading all of you since I'm responsible in the fall of Peregrine Falcon Island. I think you have done well in commanding your team. So, I want you to continue to command the team. Don't worry. I will advice if you need any assistance." Captain Hazard gives his permission for Robert continues to command the team.

"Yes, sir." Robert acknowledges. "Sigh. Why I have to command again." Robert feels unsure. He stills does not trust his command skill. "You have to remember you are not alone. We will deal this together." Walter gives encouragement to his friend. "I try my best." Robert feels a little bit relieve that he have someone he can count on to. Tyra remain silent through the conservation. "What do you have in mind? You have been in silent for all this time." Walter starts to wonder. "I thought if reinforcement comes early, I can give this book to them. But, now I don't know what to do with this book." Tyra shows the book to Walter. "What book?" Captain Hazard hears the conversation.

"Well. We find this book inside the large tank. It is appears contain valuable information. The problem is that it is in secret code. We need someone to decipher it." Walter gives explanation. "Let me see the book." Robert takes the book from Tyra and start to analyse the book. "They use substitution ciphers. I think I can decipher it." Robert is feeling confidence with his talent and start to decipher it. Captain Hazard, Walter and Tyra just stand on the side line while watching Robert decipher the code. "If I remember correctly, you are one of the best recruit. Am I correct?" Walter asks Tyra. "Yeah. What about that?" Tyra answers. "If you good enough, why don't you help Robert in decipher the code?" Walter hopes deciphering process will end quickly with more people. "I'm good in many aspects. But, deciphering process is not one of them. I feel that deciphering process is only for a geek." Tyra replies. When Robert hears Tyra words, he feels he just been struck by lightning. "I always though I'm far weaker than any of my team mates and my only bright side is my knowledge. Now I know I'm just a geek..." Robert starts to sulk.

"Looks what you have done. Apologize to him!" Walter scolds Tyra. "Ok. Ok. I understand." Tyra walks toward Robert feeling guilty. "I'm sorry to say that. You are not a geek. You are exceptional. Besides, if we survive this, you will be remembers as the one who contribute in winning this battles. Tyra tries to cheer Robert. "You right. This is not the time to sulking. I have job to do." Robert starts to compose himself after he hears that he will become one of the soldiers that will be remembers. Tyra shows thumbs up to Walter for her success. Walter feels satisfied. He starts to approach Robert. "So, do you learn anything from the book?" Walter asks Robert. "I'm only manages to decipher a few pages. One of the things that I know is about the large tank that we fight beforehand. Its name is Formor. There is no need to explain about Formor style of fighting causes you already destroy it. Second information that I discover is about the leader of the Rebel Army on the island." Robert explains. "Duh. It's obviously General Morden. No one else will lead the Rebel Army." Tyra interrupts the explanation. "Sadly, you wrong." Robert replies. "Then, who is the fool who lead the Rebel Army on this island?" Tyra starts to confuse. "I still cannot identify the name of the leader. But, I recognize they give a title to their leader. They called him 'son of the legendary heroes'. Robert continues his explanation.

"That's interesting. So far, I'm only know two persons will lead the Rebel Army whether General Morden or Allen O'Neil." Captain Hazard is trying to identify the leader. When they are trying to figure the mystery, suddenly the radio comes to life. "Is anyone read me? I'm from Peregrine Falcon Recruit Team A. We are now hiding in forest at coordinate 07815. There is Rebel Army all around us. We need back up!"Robert quickly responds the radio. "This is Peregrine Falcon Recruit Team B. We will send someone. Just hang on there." "Roger that. Damn it! We have been spotted. Everyone retreat!" Suddenly, the radio becomes silent again. "Hello? Are you there? Please respond!" Robert tries to contact the team back but the radio remains silent. "Damn it. I hope they are ok. We need to rescue them fast." Robert concerns the fate of the team. "Calm down. We need to plan it properly." Captain Hazard try to make sure Robert does not make any reckless strategy. "I understood."Robert manages to control his emotion.

"In rescue mission, we must remember that the casualties from the rescuer and the one to be rescue must be at minimum or else the operation is a failure." Captain Hazard gives some advice. "That's mean we need highly skill personnel to become rescuer." Robert is trying to figure who is suitable for that task. "I think I want to join in this operation." Tyra volunteers herself. "Count me in too." Walter also volunteers himself. "Are you sure? This is not walk in the park." Captain Hazard is feeling unsure about their performances. "Yes, sir. We already prove our skill in previous battle." Walter reply. After Captain Hazard sees the determination on both of their eyes, he finally agreed. "Ok, then, both of you will become the rescue squad." "From the coordinates that they gave, their location should be around here." Robert marks the location on a map. Walter and Tyra see the mark where Robert put it on the map. "Your mission is to rescue them and come back alive." Robert gives a short briefing to Walter and Tyra. "Roger, that." both of them reply.

"I almost forgot. Here to both of you." Captain Hazard gives an item to Walter and Tyra. "What is this? It's look like an ear plug?" Walter confuses. "This is not an ear plug. This is communication device. We will keep in touch by using this device." Captain Hazard explains. "Thank you, sir." Walter and Tyra give salute before they take off to their destination. For a half an hour, they walk through the forest proceeding to their objectives. "Are we there yet? Damn this place is so hot." Walter starts to complain. "Will you shut up! Of course this place is hot we are on tropical island. If you're so tired, then you should not volunteer for this mission." Tyra irritated with Walter's attitude. "Gee..Not need to angry. I'm just talking to myself." Walter ignores Tyra. "Walter and Tyra please respond." Their communication device starts to speak. "This is Walter and Tyra here. We hear you loud and clear." Walter responds. "How's situation over there?" Robert asked "So far, we are not encounter enemy just yet." Tyra explains. "That's good. I want to give all of you a little bit information. I just decipher another few pages from enemy's document. Its look likes you have to face a few obstacles ahead." Robert continues. "Why is that?" Walter confused.

"The Rebel Army is building submarine facility near your objective. Expect the security to be high." Robert explains. "The situation is becoming better and better." Walter starts to feel exited. "Thanks for your information. We will proceed with caution." Tyra replies. "Understood. Robert out." Robert ends the conversation. "Heads up! It looks like we have company." Walter spots a few Rebel soldiers. "Let's hide in the bush for now. We don't want them to know our presence." Tyra gives suggestion. Both of them quickly hide in the bush. "We need to find a way to pass them. Look around the area." Tyra orders Walter. "Ok." Walter acknowledges. They both try to find a way to pass the soldiers while remain hidden in the bush. Suddenly, Walter just spotted something interesting. "Oh my god! I can't believe what I just saw. Another SV-001 Metal Slug." Walter talks to himself. "This time I will not let Tyra have this baby again." Walter starts to make plan of his own.

"I still can't find the best route to pass them. Do you find a route at your part?" Tyra asks Walter but there is no reply. Tyra turns to find Walter is missing. "Where he go?" Tyra confuses. "Hey! Rebel soldiers have a taste of this." Walter starts to fire main cannon of the tank. The poor soldiers died instantly from the blast. Without Tyra knowing, Walter silently went toward the tank and take over it. The sound of the blast just alerts the Rebel soldiers in the area. "Are you insane?! You just compromise our mission." Tyra begins to angry. "Yikes. I think the tank just get a better of me." Walter knows he just made a grave mistake. "This is Tyra speaking." Tyra contacts the outpost. "Yeah. We hear you loud and clear. What's the situation?" Robert replies. "The situation just becomes bad. Walter just ruins the plan. He just takes over one of the Metal Slug and attack the enemy. Now, the whole base will know we are here." Tyra describes the situation. Robert and Captain Hazard just stun to hear what Walter just done. "Are you sure Walter is up for this job?" Captain Hazard wants to reconfirm about Walter's performance with Robert. "Now, I don't know what to say..." Robert replies while banging his head on the table. "Why you have to ruin this mission?" Robert cannot believe that his friend just doing stupid decision.

"For now, I want both of you retreat back to outpost." Captain Hazard gives order. "I think that's negative sir. If we retreat now, the hostage will be more in danger. We will proceed with our mission. We will use the tank to break through the enemy defence." Tyra replies. "Understood. Stay safe." Captain Hazard ends the conversation. "Now, you go out there and fix back what you have done!" Tyra orders Walter with an angry face. "Yes, ma'am!" Walter quickly follows Tyra orders. He is afraid how angry Tyra is. Walter charges at the front with his tank while Tyra cover his rear. "Two enemy spotted." one of Rebel soldiers spotted them. "Ok. Let's proceed with the plan," another Rebel soldiers call Nop-03 Sarubia. "We have enemy support vehicle at the front." Walter notifies Tyra. "More enemy soldiers at our 6. It looks like they want to surround us. I will handle the soldiers. You focus at enemy vehicle. Watch out for its rolling mines. Jump over it or else you will not have a good day ahead of you." Tyra replies. "Roger that!" Walter acknowledges. With Tyra's strategy, the enemy plan has been foiled. "That's one way to settle it." Walter feels relieves.

"It's not over yet. Look in front of you." Tyra points another enemy defense position in front of them. This time the enemy made defense at the cliff. The bunker prevents them from climb up the cliff while R-Shobu attack helicopter pin down them by dropping bombs. To make the situation worse, the Rebel soldiers drop improvised rolling bombs at the top of the cliff. "I can handle this helicopter. Tyra, destroy the bunker. Watch out for rolling bombs too." Walter tells Tyra. "No need to tell me. I know what to do." Tyra replies. They both destroy the bunker and helicopter at the same time. When their defense start to crumbles, the Rebel soldiers at the top of the cliff start to retreat.

With their defense have fallen, Walter and Tyra proceed deeper into enemy territory. "We cannot let them enter our submarine facility. Need more back up!" one of the Rebel soldiers ask for reinforcements. Immediately, one Girida-O tank and one MH-6J Masknell helicopter on the scene. "This is too easy." Walter feels confidence. The tank completely destroys by Vulcan cannons from Walter's tank and the helicopter chances a little luck against Tyra when she is using heavy machine gun. After the battle, finally, they reach the submarine facility.

"It's too quiet." Walter realizes there are no Rebel soldiers attacking them. "Be careful. They may try to ambush us." Tyra reminds Walter. After they walk for a few meters suddenly, divers emerge from water and throw rocket at them. "Speak of the devil." Walter dodges the attack. "They are Rebel divers. They are known to be the most loyal soldiers in Rebellion Army." Tyra tells Walter while dodging the diver attack. "So, what's the plan?" Walter asks. "As usual, shoot them and move forward. Please don't fall into the river. We don't know how many divers in the river." Tyra provides the strategy. "Ok." Walter acknowledges. They shoot all the divers that attacking them and move into the facility. "I thought there will be submarines in this facility. I don't see any of them." Walter feels confuse. "This facility is still under construction. Expect none of them will be here." Tyra explains to Walter. As they walk through the facility, Tyra spots something. "Hold up. I think there is a passage below the facility. I will check it out." Tyra tells Walter. "Ok. I will defence this position." Walter prepares to shoot any enemy that will come at them.

Tyra proceed into the passage. She discovers the passage lead to a prison. She finds a few prisoners inside the prison. "Thank goodness you come. "I thought we will never see sunlight again." One of the prisoners starts to talk as Tyra releases them. "You all must be Captain Ryan's men right?"Tyra asks them. "Yep. That means you have saves our captain." The prisoners are happy to hear the news. "Captain Ryan is safe. He is now at outpost. You all must go there." Tyra gives direction to the prisoners. "Ok. Thanks for the information." All the prisoners prepare to leave the facility. "Before you go, do you see any recruit like me that being capture?" Tyra asks the prisoners about the location of Recruit Team A. At first all of them are in silent, until one of them start to speak. "I overheard the conversation from Rebel soldiers. They say they move new prisoners into deeper part of the island." "Thanks. Now, you may go." Tyra let the prisoner to escape from the facility.

Tyra climb back and meet Walter who still busy defending the position. "It looks like you manage to release some prisoners. Are any of them from Recruit Team A?" Walter wants to know the status of Recruit Team A. "Sadly, no. They say the Rebel soldiers move them somewhere else." Tyra informs Walter. "I think we just need to move forward. Maybe, we will find more clues." Walter gives suggestion. Tyra nods as sign of agreed. As they move onward, one of the cranes at the facility that carry a submarine move and block the path by using the submarine. "Well, at least we got to see one submarine in this facility. Why are they putting the submarine on the ground?" Walter confuses with Rebel army strategies. "I guess they are desperate to stop us. We need to destroy it or else we cannot push forward." Tyra tells Walter.

The captain of the submarine starts to give order. "I need some of you to open the hatch and shoot the enemy with rocket launcher." One of the crew immediately opens the hatch and fires rocket launcher toward Walter and Tyra. While the submarine tries it best to stop Walter and Tyra, the remaining Rebel soldiers provide assistance by throwing improvised rolling bomb at Walter and Tyra. Their strategies are useless against the sheer fire power from Walter's tank. The submarine starts to take damage. "Fires the torpedoes." Captain of the submarines command his crew. The torpedoes do little effect to Walter and Tyra as Walter's tank easily destroy the torpedoes. As the submarine taking heavy damage, the captain of the submarine starts to give his last speech. "Men. I'm proud to fight alongside all of you." All the crew start to give salutes to their captain before the submarine destroy.

"Finally, it's over. Let's move on." Walter tells Tyra as they proceed into deeper part of the facility. "Hmm. It's quiet again." Walter confuses. "I think they try to..." before Tyra manages to finish her sentence, they hear a loud scream. "Banzai!" A few samurai infantries appear and charge toward them. Some of them use katana and others uses bomb. "Oh, great. Who are those guys? I never see them before." Walter asks Tyra while shooting at them. "I don't know. I also never see them. Maybe, Robert can give some info." Tyra contacts outpost. "They are not from Rebellion army. According in this document, they are from Japanese Imperial army that still holdout on this island after the Second World War." Robert informs them. "How the hell they both cooperate together?" Walter asks Robert. "Well. They convince the Japanese Imperial army that they are reinforcement from German." "It looks like the Rebel army is very good with their word." Tyra replies. "Oh, yes! I have to tell you be careful with them. They might try to kill themselves with a bomb when they are dying." Robert gives a warning. "What? A bomb?!" Tyra shocks. She does not realize there are one dying samurai infantry near her. "For the Emperor..." The samurai infantry starts to reach a bomb inside his pant and start to ignite it.

"Watch out!" Walter quickly uses his tank to absorb the explosion from the bomb. "Are you ok?" Tyra worries about Walter's safety. "I'm ok. Seriously, you are one of the best recruits. You should be alert." Walter starts to lecture Tyra. "I know that. But, you do realize that even best soldier can make a mistake." Tyra defends herself. "I hope you don't make the same mistake again." Walter reminds Tyra. "You too." Tyra replies. "At least, both of you are in great condition. I contact again when I have any news." Robert ends the conversation. They fight all the samurai infantries that come towards them. With the information from Robert, they know how to avoid their enemies attack. A few MH-6J Masknell helicopters try to support the infantries. With little luck, the helicopters destroy from Walter and Tyra attacks. Finally, they reach the exit from the facility.

"We still don't have any information about Recruit Team A." Walter tells Tyra. "You right. Wait a minute. Why is the ground shaking?"Tyra feels tremor. Suddenly, a large tank appears at the cliff above them. The tank fires the cannon. Its round hit the ground behind Walter and Tyra to block the escape route. "We won't let them escape from here. We have to make them pay for what they have done to our facility." The commander of the tank feels angry. "Well. There's no turning back now. We have to move forward along this bridge. Contact Robert again. See if there is any info about this tank." Tyra commands Walter. "Ok. Robert, can you hear us? Have you knows any big tank around this area?" Walter contacts his friend. "I'm hear you. I think you have just meets Emain Macha aka 'The Twins'. It's attack with explosives that will create fire on the ground. The only weak spot that I discover are its turret because there is where they store the explosives. If you damage it, it will cause explosion all around the tank."

"Thanks for the information." Walter ends the conversation. By using the information, Walter and Tyra avoid the attack and focus in damaging the turret. "Damn it. They know our weakness. Someone go outside and do something." The commander of the tank commands his crew. One of them emerges on top of the tank and uses a bazooka to defend the tank. Even with the help of the soldier, it does not change much in Walter and Tyra tactics. Eventually, the tank takes too much damage. "This is not happening..." The commander of the tank says his last words before the tank explode. "I think we just destroy all the defense in this facility." Walter says to Tyra. They both start to feel tire. "Guys? I hope you know there are another tanks." Robert tells his companions. Before they could react from the news, another Emain Mecha emerges.

"Why you don't tell us earlier?" Tyra tells Robert. "I thought you know from the name "The Twins". Robert replies. "No time for chit chat. We need to destroy this tank." Walter tells Tyra. "You just kill my little bro. I'm really gonna kill you." The commander of this tank starts to feel angry from the loss of his little brother. The tank attacks much faster than the previous tank. There is also one soldier already at the top of the tank to defend the tank. Walter cannot react fast invading the attack. His tank takes hit after hit. Eventually, the tank sounds the alarm and the light around the tank becomes red. "Walter! Get out from the tank. She will explode." Tyra tells Walter. Walter quickly touches the eject button. He manages to escape from the tank. They both see the tank end up in flame.

"They dare to destroy our precious tank. I will make them suffer 10 times more than this poor tank." Tyra start to feel angry. She moves a lot faster than she usually does. She manages to kill the soldier at the top of the tank. The soldier drops laser weapon crate. Tyra quickly equips the ammunition to her AR-10 rifle. The rifle releases a beam of laser and hit the turret of enemy's tank. After a few hit from the laser, the tank starts to cripple. "I'm sorry little bro. Your big bro fails you..." The commander says his last word before the tank explodes. Walter just stun because Tyra manages to destroy the tank herself. "Note to myself. Don't make girl angry..." Walter says to himself.

"Now, it's really over..." Tyra still sad from the destruction of Metal Slug. "How about we take selfie together with the enemy tank in the background to prove our accomplishment?" Walter tries to cheer Tyra. "Ok." Tyra accepts the invitation to ease her sadness. Walter uses his hand phone to take selfie photo together with Tyra. Walter sends the photo to his mom. " Mama. Do you see what I'm accomplishing today?" Walter contacts his mom. "Oh my! You destroy another tank. Good job dear." His mom praises him. Walter feels proud with himself. "I see that you have girlfriend now. May I know the name of your girlfriend?" Walter's mom starts to ask. When Tyra heard the word 'girlfriend', her eyes start to stare at Walter. "Sorry, mom. I have another mission to do. Bye!" Walter quickly ends the conversation. He knows he in trouble.

"You know that we are not in that relationship. Am I clear?" Tyra asks Walter with scary look. "Yes, ma'am." Walter quickly agreed. "Do you manage to finish the tank?" Robert starts to ask them which also help in ease the situation between Tyra and Walter. "Yes. We destroy the tank. But, we are unable to find Recruit Team A." Tyra informs. "I see. Hold on. I have incoming contact." Robert end the conversation. For a while, the communication device remains silent, until Robert speaks again. I have someone that you might want to speak to. I'm patching you through." Robert tells Walter and Tyra. "This is Major Nella speaking." Major Nella appears in the conversation. They both are in shock to hear Major Nella's voice. "Where the hell you have been, sir?" Walter asks Major Nella.

"Sorry for the worry. I'm trying to find all the recruits." Major Nella explains to them. "All of our team are safe. We are now searching for Recruit Team A." Walter provides information. "Yeah. I heard that from Robert that you save your team mates and clear the outpost. What did I tell you? I say to stay at the beach." Major Nella scolds both of them. "With respect, sir. We just do what we think is right." Tyra makes her defend. "Well. Let the past be a past. Right now, I think I need your assistance. I discover Recruit Team A. They being held hostage at sector 08141." Major Nella tells them. "The point is not far from here. We will help you, sir." Walter says to his instructor. "Ok. I meet with you there." Major Nella ends the conversation. "It looks like the mission is far from over. Let's go, Tyra!" Walter starts to run. "I'm with you!" Tyra follows Walter. They both start to move toward the location to meet their instructor and save Recruit Team A.

**Can Walter, Tyra and Major Nella saves Recruit Team A? Does Rebellion Army have more plans on their sleeves? Coming soon Chapter 4...**


End file.
